Tobuscus and The Swan Princess
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (Fairytale/Youtuber verse) Tobuscus finds an injured Swan, only to later find she is infact the Swan Princess...and now our favorite gamer, has to keep her safe from the evil wizard Rothbart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tobuscus nor anyone associated with him**

**Hey guys, so I know I should probably work on that Shaytards and Sleeping Beauty one, bbut the idea for this one hit me on the spot and I promise I'll work on that one and the Pewdiepie and Beauty and the Beast soon. But for now please enjoy, Tobuscus and the Swan Princess which I hope you'll like.**

* * *

_Once Upon A Time,_

_A king and queen tried for so long to have a child. One day, they asked a wizard fo a potion that would allow the queen to become pregnant. The wizard Rothbart, agreed for a price, that once the child was born the king would give him half of his kingdom._

_The king agreed, not intending to keep the promise. Once the queen took the potion, a child was born...everyone in the kingdom was happy. Except for Rothbart who immediately went to the King, asking for his half of the kingdom. The King, however played dumb..saying that he made no such deal with the wizard._

_Outraged, Rothbart kidnapped the child in the dead of night, and placed a deadly curse on the entire kingdom as punishment. The kingdom suffered famine, plague, drought and poverty...millions persished until finally, only the king and queen were left to die...alone_

_The Princess, Odette meanwhile, had been raised by Rothbart as his own in another land...a land without magic, though he cursed her to become a swan by day and by night a girl...so that she'd never leave his side. The curse could only be broken with a vow of love, but as the years went by...she began to lose hope._

* * *

Toby walked along the dirt road, chuckling as Gryphon was happily going around, and running around the grass, chasing pigeons and the like, when he noticed a large white bird along the water's edge...it looked like a swan, he furrowed his brow wondering what a swan was doing here...when he saw red amongst its white feathers.

He immediately called Animal Control...only to find that they were closed. He looked at the swan, it looked up at him, and he felt...something telling him to take the swan to safety. He went over and took off his jacket, beside him Gryphon panted loking up at the large bird.

" C'mon Gryphon, we'll take her to the vet." Said Toby, the Swan looked at Toby...which unnerved him. There was something almost human like about it, but...that couldn't be...it was just a bird. After taking her to the vet, who determined that a cat had gotten to her, and she would be fine in a day or two.

She recommened Toby take her home, until Animal Control was open tommorrow. He sighed and nodded taking her home, wondering where to put her before gently setting her down on the bed. She laid there on the bed for the rest of the day...while Toby went around and did his usual stuff such as editing, filming, playing with Gryphon and eating dinner.

Later, just as the sun set, he went to go check up on the swan whe his eyes widened at the sight of a girl in a white dress curled up on the bed. He stepped back.

" Uh..."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him...the two stood there in silence looking at the other like a deer caught in the headlights.

" Uh hi, n-not to be rude but how did you get into my house and why are you here." He then turned to Gryphon asleep next to her." And you're a horrible guard dog."

" You brought me here, earlier...you took me to the woman with the cold hands and the white coat and she told you to take me here." Said Odette, Toby chuckled nervously and looked around...there was no swan, but...it...it couldn't be..could it?

" Ok if you are the swan, whats the name of the docter I took you to?" He asked.

" Dr. Pamela Hayes." She replied, with a small cheeky smile. Toby, opened his mouth to say she was wrong...when he realized...she was right. He nodded apprehensively, when he noticed a sar on the base of her neck...just as it had been on the Swan.

" Ok, Swan..."

" Odette, my name is Odette." She replied, he nodded and cleared his throat.

" Toby Turner...I um...I was just wondering if, if you um wanted something to eat." Said Toby,, she smiled and careful not to disturb Gryphon stood up, Toby chuckled nervously, as he led her down the hall awkwardly...he also wondered if maybe his mother was right and if all those video games were finally beginning to fry his brains.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tobuscus nor anyone associated with him**

**Hey guys, so here is the latest chapter of Tobuscus and the Swan Princess, and I have a competition for you, Make a cover for This stry or anotherone in my Fairytale/Youtube Series coming soon Like, Blair Fowler and The Frog Prince, Dan, Phil, and Alice in Wonderland, Niga Higa and Aladdin, anyone of those. Due in two weeks...**

**And you will not only get your cover as the art for said story, but you shall also geta oneshot of your choosing XD**

**Finished Products can be sent to my Email or My Twitter, PM me for eitheroneXD**

**Now to the story XD**

* * *

Toy looked back at Odette as she sat at the table, smiling as she pet Gryphon and talked to him. He wasn't really buying her story, After all, who ever heard of a girl turning into a Swan? That stuff only happened in Fairytales, and movies.

Then again there had been that huge dragon sighting last week...and Pewds did talk about a castle, and someone he met named Belle, who he dedicated his latest Lets play to. He shook his head, as he went on makeing dinner.

" So um, Odette were do you live?" He asked.

" In the park, my master keeps me there." Said Odette, and immediately red warning flags went off in Toby's mind as a few not so safe images ran through his mind.

" Master?" He asked curiously, as he served her dinner She nodded and looked up at him with innocent brown eyes, she didn't really understand why he looked so...disturbed by that. Rothbart always told her to call her master

" Yes, Rothbart has cared for me since infancy, my mother and father abandoned me..and he took me in, gave me a home." Said Odette, Toby bit his lip and looked down...feeling sorry for the blond.

" Sorry." She nodded and cleared her throat.

" So what is it you do?" She asked, listening as Toby told her about Youtube, playing video games, and the like...she'd seen the children walking by from time to time playing them on tiny devices, and saw a few people on the benches playing on their...laptops?

" Here I'll show you." Said Toby, going over and taking her hand. She gasped and pulled away as there was this tiny jolt.

" Oh sorry, static electricity man." He replied, in a lighthearted manner, she smiled and chuckled as he showed her some of his videos. He looked at her, and while she did seem credible, he really wasn't sure about this..while she was looking at the videos he went to the other room to try and find the swan. But it wasn't there...

* * *

**Sorry its so short, I promise next chapter will be longer, my muse just wasn't up for it.**


End file.
